


车

by 1wendy1_1



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wendy1_1/pseuds/1wendy1_1





	车

c1  
傍晚火红的天空映在李白墨绿的眼眸里，除此外，还有窗外飞驰而过的景色，或是长久耸立的松  
树或是一闪而过的汽车。  
这是一辆晚高峰的普通列车，拥挤的人群一齐挤在一辆车上，人挤着人，肩挨着肩，没有什么可以挪脚的地方。而李白被挤在一个角落里，左侧就是窗户。而列车上的人，要么低头翻看智能手机，要么因为工作的疲劳打起了瞌睡。只有李白一个人喜欢注视窗外，消磨时光。  
又到了一站，在拥挤的高峰期间下车的人永远没有上车的人多，李白感觉比刚刚还拥挤，身后的人的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。一开始还没有什么，后来李白感到一只手搂住了自己的腰，顺利的越过冬日厚厚衣服的防线，触碰到了他的皮肉。灵巧的手不断的在腰际游走，李白感觉痒痒的，自从上次被调。教之后身体就异常的敏感了，稍微的触碰就会引起身体强烈的反映。李白气恼的用右手去阻止他，却被那人一把搂入怀中。李白本就个子高，可身后的人似乎比他还高，将他紧紧禁锢在怀抱里，对着耳朵哈一口气，靠在李白耳边，不大的声音李白刚刚好可以听清楚，性感而低沉的嗓音。  
又见面了，小狐狸。  
韩信可以感到怀里的人一惊，然后小幅度的挣扎起来。韩信在李白腰际的手轻轻扭了下，咬上他的耳尖，对方就立刻乖乖安稳下来。  
骚狐狸，这么热情。  
李白乖乖的没有动，不知道是一个月调。教的条件反射，还是说自己本身就渴望被抚摸，被韩信搂在怀里，被这个人死死的压在身下。此时，这双手已经揉上了他的臀瓣，修长的手指在小穴处打转，小穴也十分配合着湿润了，更不比说前端了，李白早就腿软了，索性就靠到韩信怀里了。列车里的暖气似乎开到了最大档，李白感觉很热，由内而外的热，韩信舔舔他染上绯红的漂亮脸颊。  
小狐狸，你湿了。  
其实，李白现在很想呻吟出声，但周围安静的只有暖气呼呼的声音，无奈呻吟只能硬生生的卡在喉咙里。他更感谢现在是冬天，厚重的衣物可以帮他遮去一些人的视线，只要他不放荡的叫出声音，其他人不会发现的。韩信继续调侃着他，咬着他的耳朵。  
小狐狸，好久不见，送你一个礼物怎么样。  
说罢，李白感到小穴被手指一点点打开，手指慢慢推进一个硬物进来，冰冰的触感让他不禁收缩了一下小穴。  
骚狐狸，这么饥渴吗  
而后，这个硬物渐渐地动起来，熟悉的酥麻感觉渐渐传来，喉咙里渐渐传来的小声呜咽声让韩信很满足，双手紧紧拥抱住李白。  
李白听到韩信在他耳边耳语，声音温柔低沉，他说，宝贝，我好喜欢你。你是我见过最棒的人，也是我上过的最淫。荡的人。  
手指将跳。蛋一点点的向更深处送去。  
韩信继续附在他耳边说。  
小狐狸，给你个选择是想让我在这里艹你，还是……  
李白打断他，沉重的呼吸声夹杂些呻吟哀求韩信，不。嗯。不要嗯。啊在这里，会啊。嗯被发啊。现的嗯  
好，小狐狸，我们下站就下车  
李白现在完全的靠在韩信身上，小穴内的跳蛋一点点的刺激着敏感的地方，他却只敢小声的叫出声，这样小声的娇喘，别人是听不到，而离李白最近的韩信恰好可以听的一清二楚。  
韩信紧紧的拥住李白，满意的听着怀里的人娇喘。以前的他，总是妄想拥有李白，去将他搂入怀里，吻上他棕色的发丝他的唇，进入他的身体，看着他因为情欲而绯红的脸，替他擦去生理眼泪，然后射在他身体里，让他完完全全属于自己，属于韩信一个人。  
现在，韩信已经如愿以偿，他占有了李白，从肉体到精神。

叮咚～各位旅客请注意，前方到站xx站，请下车的旅客做好下车准备。  
机器冰冷的女声传来。  
韩信揉了揉李白的头，说，该下车了，乖，自己走。  
说完将李白从怀里放下。  
李白发软的双腿让他有些站不稳。每走一步，大腿间布料摩擦着前端，体内的跳蛋还是小频率的跳动，无疑不挑拨着李白的情欲，想要。。想要韩信狠狠地干自己，想要在他身下承欢放荡的叫出声。  
李白摇了摇脑袋，真是危险的想法。  
李白缓慢的向车门走去，韩信跟在他后面。当李白快接近车门的时候，突然，他感到体内的跳蛋剧烈的震动起来。这个小巧的东西在他的小穴内，不停的毫无规则的刺激着敏感处，呻吟声差点脱口而出，幸好他及时的捂住了嘴。然后，回头死死的瞪了韩信一眼。韩信一只手在口袋里，对他莞尔一笑。  
体内高频率跳动的东西让他每走一步，就会狠狠的摩擦着敏感处，身子越来越软，似乎要化成一摊水，然后被人狠狠蹂躏。  
渴望的，更多。  
没走几步，后穴处的快感立刻迸发出来，前端缓缓释放了出来，李白直接跪坐在了地上，沉沉的低着头，双手死死的扯着袖口不让自己呻吟出来。  
李白身边的人一惊，直到一个女孩上前询问  
那个，你没事吧  
李白现在感觉糟糕极了，是理智告诉他，他不仅狼狈不堪的在大庭广众下高潮了，而且他现在后穴里高频率动的东西让他双腿打颤站都站不起来，别说走下车了，打心里只能狠狠地骂韩信一句。  
而韩信直接走上前，扶起他，对那个妹子说，  
不好意思，我和他一起的。他假酒喝多了，我没看住他。  
妹子看李白现在绯红的双颊，到真像喝醉了酒。  
她目送两个人下了车，心里暗暗感叹，关系真好啊。

 

c2

在车站，厕所昏暗的一间中，两个人承欢的影子。韩信一点点啃咬着李白发出呜咽呻吟的喉咙，漂亮的锁骨，而后一路向下，咬上了乳首，牙齿小心的咬住，而舌尖去轻舔粉色的乳尖，恶趣味般的画一个圈，惹弄的李白直接呻吟出声，电流般的传导向大脑，颤栗的感觉让他搂住韩信，把头埋在韩信肩上。  
李白跨坐在韩信身上，韩信帮他退去麻烦的衣服，手指伸向后穴。后面早就湿成一片，有种待君享用的意思。两个手指顺利的滑了进去，沿着连接跳蛋线，伴着水润的内壁挤压，一路行向更深处。在韩信想加入第三个手指的时候，李白直接握住了他的手，抬起头，水波脉脉的绿眼睛盯着韩信，他说，进来啊，混蛋。  
韩信嘴角微微上扬，细细打量着他，柔顺的棕色发丝，白嫩的脸颊上浮现出动情的绯红，水嫩的自带唇彩的唇。韩信贴在他耳边说，你这是诱惑我，小狐狸。说罢，韩信直接了当的亲上了李白的唇，出乎意料的软嫩可口。抽出手指，硕大的性器没入小穴中，顶着穴内的跳蛋没的更深。李白感觉肿胀难受，而韩信也不好受，窄小的穴道即使早就润滑好了也十分紧。韩信拍拍李白软滑的屁股说，小狐狸，放松点。乖，你好好享受就行。  
李白的脸红成一片，这个人深知他身上的一切敏感点，所以故意在刚刚说话的时候在耳边哈一口气，舔舐一下他的耳廓，身子也立刻软了下来。韩信在小穴内也小幅的动起来了，而后不忘坏坏的笑，调戏李白一下说，“每次都像个处。”李白脸色绯红，狠狠瞪了他一眼。以前，他见韩信的第一眼，不曾料到自己会如此沦陷。李白搂住这人的脖子，红色的发丝在冬日干燥空气中摩擦飘起，他主动送上一个吻，唇齿相交。  
车站里，喧嚣一片，晚高峰的吵闹将两人与世隔绝，内里一片肉色春香。  
韩信扶住李白的腰，熟门熟路的动起来。因为李白跨坐在韩信身上，每次都能到达最深处，碰到最敏感的前列腺，连带着性器轻微的摩擦和跳蛋小幅的震动，每顶一次都让李白欲仙欲死，也顾不得什么娇喘连连，生理眼泪直不住的向下掉，韩信体贴的替他擦去眼泪，嘴角微微上扬，这就被操哭了呢，真可爱，小狐狸。  
而后，韩信加大了力度，更快的速度顶向敏感点。李白转头在韩信肩上，报复性的张嘴就来咬一口，然后边喘息边埋怨说，“唔，慢点啊”  
嘶，韩信轻哼一声，眉头吃痛的一紧，却没有丝毫要停下的意思。  
韩信将他抵在墙上，后入式的进入他的身体反复的抽插，连带着跳蛋一齐送往李白身体深处。  
“不听话的孩子要受到惩罚。”  
一只手扶住他的腰，将另只手的拇指伸入李白的口中，继续戏谑的玩弄小巧的舌，扯起银丝，指腹划过尖尖的虎牙。  
“特别要……管好你的牙。”  
男人说罢，便加快了下身的动作，并且暗地里将口袋中跳蛋的操控器调到了最高处。  
倏忽间，李白便觉得肚子里的东西跳动的频率翻了几倍，成倍的快感也随之而来，潮水波涛涌岸，他努力的克制自己，使自己看上去表面风平浪静，一切无虞，其实暗波下早就浪涛卷沙，洪波涌起。  
韩信最清楚李白真实的反应，也早将李白完完全全的摸了个透彻。他这样隐忍不发，其实身下分泌的粘液却是几乎溢了出来，每下抽出就能看到透明的肠液被牵扯成丝。这也令他更加顺利的没入更深处，将人肏的更开。  
忽然间，安静的公厕里穿来开门声和愈来愈近的脚步声。  
“小点音叫哦。”韩信的手指如同小蛇一样的蔓延上李白的咽喉，似有似无的撩拨着凸出的喉结，感受声带微微的振动。  
李白绿色的水眸瞪了他一眼，身下被一下顶进最深处，高频振动的跳蛋也被挤进了更深的地方，他咬紧了牙关尽力不使自己呻吟出声。  
“要听话。”  
低沉的声音在耳边低语，韩信的手佛上隔间的门锁，轻巧的拉开锁，门自然而然的开了一条小缝。  
“如果不想被人发现这里有位漂亮的小哥被操到腿软。”  
韩信很满意的看着人摇摇头，服软的低下头做个乖孩子。  
李白以一种半强迫的方式被抵在隔间的墙上，肌肤因动情染成红色，指节处变得粉红，口里支吾的却不敢叫喊出声。渐渐呻吟的声音愈加的涌现出来，仿佛带着怯懦的哭腔，却迟迟听不到门外不速之客离开的声音。  
李白转过头对着韩信摇头，示意无法忍耐的呻吟就要随嘴角滑出。韩信扬起嘴角，垂下眼睑，食指放在李白嘴边，做了个保持安静的动作，并且无动于衷的选择了看戏。  
混蛋！李白微皱起眉，心里将韩信痛痛快快的骂了一顿。却并非能决解燃眉之急，虽然韩信放慢了动作，这身体里的小玩意却丝毫没有减慢的一点点摩擦他敏感的肠壁，一遍又一遍的让他备受快感与忍耐的折磨。  
终于，他打算自暴自弃，干脆顺从身体的意愿叫喊出音。刚刚脱口而出一丁点的音节，被人掰过下颚，唇瓣贴合堵住了呻吟声。  
离开的关门声总算响起，韩信放开了他，果不其然，李白好听的声音开口即来。韩信将他翻过身，正面抱住这只小狐狸，搂紧怀里，他才不舍得这样诱人的李白被别人看到。  
没了顾虑，才更专心的享受做爱的过程，韩信越撞越深，而每次恰好刮擦在穴内最敏感的软肉，每次挺入，肉壁带着水声一阵阵的收缩，紧紧吸附着他，无比热情的挽留他。  
拳头紧紧的握着，被顶入体内的跳蛋振动快速的掠过敏感的地带，强烈快感自脊椎处漫向全身，白浊的液体从身前端的小孔中喷射出。  
韩信继续用力的撞去，李白无意识间挣扎愈加想要逃离。未果，腰身被抓住固定，身体深处被注入一道滚烫的精液，在高潮尚未结束的余波中又被推向了另一波高潮，已经有些沙哑的嗓音叫喊出断断续续的呻吟，最后倚在韩信肩上沉沉睡去。


End file.
